The Guest
by Quaver Ava
Summary: Captain Longfoot of the Long Patrol brings a young Tava back to her family and finds himself as their guest. Fluff and cuteness ahoy, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. :)
1. The Guest

The Guest

Razzillion Starlit trudged back home one evening empty handed. It was the third day that he had been searching all over Mossflower for his little Tavarna, but she was nowhere to be seen or heard. She had woken up a couple of mornings back and snuck out of the house to steal some eggs from a nearby woodpigeon's nest. The little girl had explained her whole venture in a note and said she would be back within the hour if they woke up and not to be too angry at her because she just wanted to make them something special. With pure intent to bring joy to them she had left them, and did not come back.

Razz had gone out to track his daughter's trail but her ghost like step had left him befuddled. Where and how she had acquired such a skilled technique at such a young age he couldn't imagine. It was just one day the girl had begun to walk around their house without a sound, as if she were a spirit. He told her to practice and use it at all times to see if she could master her special little talent, saying that it could very well make her a very special somebody someday. And now he had no trail to track her with.

So from trying to trail her trail he had went to all the bird nests, from woodpigeon to local black bird vermin, he found no trace of her. There was even an instance where he had dared to talk with an unarmed crow if she had seen a little kit trying to steal eggs. The bird creature naturally laughed at him before she told him there was no such larva crawling about.

Now he came to the hill overlooking his cabin and herb gardens. A deep sigh escaped him at what he would face when he came back another night without their little Tavarna. His mate, Irena, was pregnant and was very sensitive. He would watch as she would fall into another fit of tears and he would have nothing else to do but hold her. Already he had to keep her away from the more interesting herbs, telling her a relapse to such a life would only make it worse. And now, as he pressed his back to on a nearby tree, slowing sliding down in his grief, he wouldn't be surprised if his mate was already far gone in a haze of drugs to escape from the misery.

He was about ready to bring his knees to his chest and hold his head, ready to cry and sob and grieve his daughter's loss yet another time when a sound caught his attention. Being a vermin type species he was born to keep an ever present vigilance out for anything that wanted to steal from him or slit his throat. So when the distant sounds of voices entered his ears, all tears and thoughts of his daughter escaped him as he pulled out his fighting cane.

There were no regular customers due to arrive at their place for another week. His hand gripped the yard long cane, adjusting into the proper handhold as he took a few tentative steps towards the inbound voices. A fire burned in his eyes as he prepared himself for the possibility of a dangerous creature that intended complete and utter destruction of his entire life, all the way down to the death of his mate and unborn child. But it was all for not as the sound of the voices became clear and left him shocked.

"And momma's… blueberry cobbler…" The short pieces that traveled to his ears sent him running toward his little Tavarna. Her voice continued to speak, her words now becoming completely clear as he came closer to them. Suddenly another voice hushed her as Razz came closer to his girl. Finally after some running through the thick wood he spotted two creatures, a young little fox child and a middle aged hare man. Alarm bells went off in his head as he slid to a stop, his cane at the ready again.

But before Razz or the hare could make another move Tava broke from the Long Patrol man and ran head long to her father, crying out at the top of her little lungs. "Papa!"

Razz watched from a distance as the other man could visibly be seen relaxing before the fox himself dropped to his knees and held her arms out wide. His little girl collided into his out stretched arms, throwing her little ones around his neck and squeezing him for all her worth. "Papa, I missed you so much!" She cried, burying her tiny muzzle into his strong shoulder, tears of joy soaking his tunic.

"Tavarna, oh Tavarna, I've missed you so much myself." He laughed, hugging his child close to him, never wanting to let her ago ever again. The joy, however, was quickly cut short when he saw the Salamandstron man begin to come closer to him. He could see that the hare was heavily arms, from a spear he used to walk with to an array of knives around his waist, the military creature was ready to kill. "Tava, get behind me…" He muttered, his grip around his fighting cane tightening.

Tava released herself from her father and gave him a cross look. "Nah uh, no fighting with Mr. Tom! He is the bestest best gentleman ever who saved me from an evil pigeon and bandits! Why, if it wasn't for him I'd be dead!" The girl exclaimed as she took a few steps back from her father, putting herself between the fox and hare.

Tom raised his hands into the air defensively. "Ho, I don't want any bloodiness around this charming young lady. Stand down there good chap and relax a little, I come in peace, wot!"

Razz blinked again as he slowly lowered his cane slightly. "You saved Tavarna?" He asked skeptically, his voice nothing but seriousness. The hare nodded. "And you returned her pretty safe like…" He commented before turning his focus onto his daughter. "Tavarna Starlit, I want you to tell me if there are any other Long Patrol hares about."

The little girl shook her head. "There ain't any Papa, it's just Mr. Tom and me. Why I was jus' invitin' him over for some dinner for saving me and taking care of me for a few days. He's OK to eat with us, right?" The child asked with her bright amber eyes, full of youthful innocents that mixed in with dosages of pleading. Razz looked deeply into her sweet irises before he nodded his head reluctantly. Tava jumped up and down and cheered in her ever adorable way, clapping her hands rapidly before she charged to her father again, giving him another big hug. But before he could wrap his arms around her she was off to the other man, now Razz's guest, and threw her small arms around his waist too.

The hare laughed as he lightly hugged her back and then walked with her up to Razz. The father looked up and down the hare with a scrutinizing gaze. The hare was traveling in a brown and green uniform with many pockets and supplies. On the hare's back was a pack most likely filled with food and other provisions. The only weapons Razz could really figure and see was the hare's throwing blades and his spear.

Tom seeing Razz's inspecting gaze held his spear out for the fox to take. "Don't worry good sir, I'll disarm my person if you must have me so. Why, your daughter has shown me some extraordinary things with her arms of hers and has thrown my knives quite fearsomely like. So if I should be disarmed I ask that your Tava should carry my blades."

Razz cocked his head curiously at the hare man and his way of talking before he nodded. He took the hare's spear and watched as the man unstrapped the cloth blade holder around his waist and handed it to Tava. The young girl took it with a smile. Finally Razz looked about him, finding his place from running into the woods, and looked to the direction of his cabin. "OK, let's get you home Tavarna." He lightly said, leading the way to his house.

After about a minute of silence on the short trek Tom looked to the young girl between him and her father. He lightly thought on what he could say or ask to start up a conversation to help break down the barrier between him and her father. Then he thought about her name. "So Tava my young gal, your actual name is Tavarna?"

The bright eyed child looked up to the hare with an excited look. "Yup, I'm Tavarna Starlit. But I normally like being called Tava because it's shorter, and only Papa and Momma are allowed to call me Tavarna, because it'd be silly for you to call me Tavarna!" The girl then fell into a fit of giggles, bringing a smile to both men on either side of her.

After the exchange and another minute of walking they finally arrived to the hill overlooking the small cabin and gardens. Tava couldn't hold her excitement back any longer about seeing her mother again and charged down the hill to her family's din; Tom's throwing blades forgotten on the ground. "Momma, Momma, I'm home, I'm home!" She cried, tears flying from her small eyes and into the air, suspending long enough for the evening sun to turn them into crystal jewels.

Irena Starlit was at the door the instant she heard her daughter's voice. She opened it and saw her little girl running straight at her. The woman fell to her knees and opened her arms wide; wrapping them around her daughter a moment later as her girl slid to a stop and threw her little arms around her neck. Irena hugged her child close and ran her fingers through her daughter's short cropped hair. She pulled away from her little girl for just a moment, taking in her daughter's clean and healthy state. She looked into her Tavarna's bright amber eyes before she brought her into another embrace. She finally turned her head and kissed her daughter's cheek, then forehead, then the top of her head between her little ears, and then she kissed her daughter on her tiny snout before she held her daughter out at arm length.

Tava grinned brightly back at her mother. "Momma I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, throwing herself onto her mother again. Irena complied and hugged her little girl; tears of joy running form her eyes and soaking her facial fur. The two stayed like that for a long time and when they finally let go of each other Razz and Tom had made their way down to the cabin's door.

Tom was looking around them at the many gardens. Each herbal plot was lined with logs, keeping in its black nutrient rich soil. He spotted many rare herbs with many others he could not name. _They're herbalists. _He thought to himself before taking in Tava's mother. The woman was a gorgeous creature whose fur seemed to glow. It took him a moment to realize she was pregnant from the loose clothing she wore and the well hidden bump poking out just slightly. From his quick estimate she was in the later term of pregnancy. When she looked at him he gave her his most charming smile. "Are you the one who found my Tavarna?" She asked him in a soft and quiet voice. He nodded.

Irena stood up from crouching down to her daughter's level, let her hand slowly slide over Tava's small shoulder before she walked up to the Long Patrol man. She stared at him for a moment's pause. He wore his brown and green uniform sharp and proper like, the spitting image of what she thought a Long Patrol hare should look like. And then he offered her his hand, holding it out. "Name's Captain Tom Longfoot of the Long Pa-ahh!?" She cut off his introduction by throwing her arms around him and bringing him into an embrace.

"Thank you so much, thank you, thank you." She repeated over and over into his strong chest, hugging the stranger for all her with without hurting her unborn child.

Tom lightly patted the young mother on the back, giving her mate a quick and apologetic smile. The fox smiled back at him lightly nodding that it was fine.

Irena pulled away from the captain and lightly sniffed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She rubbed at her eyes, making the wet fur on her face stick up at odd angles. "I-Thank you, I can't express how grateful I am you brought back my little Tavarna." And then the woman released a deep sigh. "Would you care to stay for dinner, or have some herbs?" She offered with a weak smile. "It's the best thing I can do for you bringing back my daughter." She added lamely.

Tom kept a charming expression on his face before nodding his head. "I will be honored to stay for a meal."

"Oooh, oohh, can we have some berry cobbler? Blue berries, black berries, red berries, even those poison berries, can we please have some?!" Little Tava exclaimed as she hopped up and down in excitement at Tom actually staying for dinner. All the grown-ups laughed at her antics and she grinned brightly from ear to ear.

oO0Oo

Tom Longfoot sat down at the table. He watched as the father fox of the fox family placed his spear up against a wall, and put up his cloth knife holder onto a hook to hang; the fox having picked it up after Tava dropped it in her excitement. The hare then looked at the father's choice of weapon and found it rather curious that a fox should use a simple fighting stick to defend his family with. Not wanting to insult the fox by referring to his weapon as a stick Tom spoke up. "Razzillion isn't it? I was wondering about your choice of defense and what exactly you refer to it as."

Razz walked over to the main table of the cabin and sat down. His mate and daughter were now off in the kitchens cooking up dinner, leaving him to watch and entertain their guest. He pulled his cane from his side and slowly inspected it. "It's a fighting straight cane made out of a foreign wood. It's about as sturdy as any metal and light as a feather, perfect for disarming men without killing them." The fox put his cane back to his side, keeping his eyes on the Long Patrol hare. "But if need be, I know exactly how to turn it into a deadly weapon. It's beat more than many a sword and spear." He added with a warning flicker of a flame in his eyes.

Tom smiled across the table at the father fox. "I have no doubt that you can easily use that to slay a beast, and I pray that has never had to come to pass in front of such a sweet thing as your daughter, but might I ask why such a passive choice of weapon? Most foxes and vermin I've known, and this is not as an insult to you good sir, wouldn't hesitate to slay another creature."

Razz placed his arms on top the table and intertwined his fingers together. "Well you see, I've got a good saber of my own, a hand-me-down, but I prefer to keep the beasts I beat alive. That way they'll be in need of my herbs and I can turn an enemy into a customer. I'm a business man who looks out for the best of my family, and I try not to kill an opportunity to getting a good bit of trade here."

Tom nodded his head at the father fox. He could see that this man was no true noble creature, but one who simply took advantage of a good opportunity for his family. Neither foe nor ally on the war of good and evil, but simply a man who wished to live. The hare lightly took in the cabin's warm feel and its furnished state. They were a successful family in their business with the only wish for peace. After his moment's pause of thought he turned his head to the kitchen door where the giggles of Tava could be heard. "Your daughter is truly something. I was walking along and there she was, fighting madly with a pigeon over some stolen eggs. Had to-."

Razz held up a hand, silencing the hare. "Sorry, but 'ow 'bout you keep your story 'till dinner. I enjoy a good tale and look forward to hearing on what happened, but at the same time I'm not one to be listening in on a story and then some friends come on over asking for the beginning. Not to be rude, but you understand, no?" He smiled, thinking his request was decent enough.

The captain nodded his head respectfully at the fox's civilized wishes. "I do understand from where you're comin' from, wot. But what might you suggest we do if you're afraid of such a thing? Surely I can't ask you about yourself and family until the ladies arrive." Tom remarked, earning himself a smile from the other man.

Razz stood up from the table and walked to credenza, pulling out a small wooden case from one of its drawers. "Do you know how to play cards?" He inquired, walking back to the table and setting the tiny box onto it.

Tom lightly chuckled at the fox. "I do, why my wife's wedding gift was a hand drawn deck of playing cards. Fantastic artist the good gal is." The captain stated as he shuffled through his pocket and produced another little box the same size as the one on the table. His smile turned into a grin at the raised eyebrow from the other man. "My apologies, but I also prefer to only play with her deck of cards as well, as appreciation of the love she put into my wedding gift."

Razz shrugged his shoulders as he swiped the wooden card casing from the tabletop and stashed it away into a pocket. "That's fine with me, but now I get to choose our game. Have you ever played Fox's Trade?" He asked with a sly smile only a fox could make.

The hare leaned forward onto the table. "I have. You'll be surprised about some of the friends the Long Patrol has made through our more questionable affairs with vermin type. We're not always at war with pirates and hordes, sometimes we gotta negotiate for the better of us all, and sometimes that means over a good gamble." He declared with a spark in his eyes.

Razz smiled at the hare, now liking this greying man. Tom took his wife's cards and opened them. "Five-card hands to start, two on the table, and jokers. Am I correct?"

The fox father nodded his head as he watched the soldier expertly shuffle the deck. "Let's play."

oO0Oo

Tava and her mother walked out of the kitchen and into the main living room of the two part din. Little Tava smiled brightly at her father and new friend as they were engaged in an intense game of cards. She skipped on over to Tom's side, leaning in to look at his hand with her little hands out by her side in the air. "Ooh!" She exclaimed, grinning at the frown Tom and her father lightly gave her. She then giggled when her mother went over behind her Papa and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down and putting her face next to his, looking at his hand.

"Oh honey, from Tava's reaction over there I don't think you got this one down to well." She whispered into Razz's ear, making his fur stand on end. He struggled to keep his concentration. Then Irena lightly breathed into his ear before giving it a tender kiss.

Tava giggled again from her side of the table, successfully distracting the Long Patrol man next to her. He looked at her with a smile at her childish antics but as soon as his eyes were off of his cards they were gone from his hands. He whipped his head back around to see Miss Irena Starlit holding his and her husband's hands. "Well these are fine lookin' cards. Not quite sure I'm into them mostly being hares and badgers, but they're beautiful." She commented while she turned the cards over in her hand.

Tom stood up and nervously smiled at the woman handling the cards so. "They were hand made by my wife as a wedding gift. They're one of a kind and very special to me, wot." He explained while stretching his hand out. He was fine with playing with them with others, but when beasts just grabbed them from his hand, well, alarm bells tended to go off in his head.

Irena blinked at the expression on the captain's face before she handed the cards back. "My apologies, I didn't realize that. I was just playing around is all. You see I've been in a terrible state these past few days and I guess I just feel good to be normal again. Thank you."

Tom nodded his head with a smile. "I was only doing the proper thing by coming to your daughter's rescue." He stated before his nose started to twitch. "Say, ma'am, that's something fine cooking."

Tava popped up next to the hare with a wide grin. "You like it? It's a berry cobbler with all kinds of different berries in it! Why it's gonna to be fantastic!" The little kit exclaimed as she bounced on her feet in excitement over their dinner.

Irena laughed as she gave the two men of the room their hands back, making sure that neither of them got a good look of the other's, and sat down next to her husband. "Well that's only the desert. What we're having for dinner is going to be a Hotroot soup. Captain, I do hope you don't mind spices but I've been wanting to try this new recipe I got from a customer for a while now. Granted I don't have any shrimp…"

Tom sat back down at his side of the table and sent the mother a charming smile before he inspected his hand again. "Well I am a Long Patrol hare and we hares will be hares when it comes to food. So don't worry your pretty ears to much my gal. And if that isn't enough I must say that I've eaten quite a bit of otter food in my travels. Ah-ha!" The hare then pulled a card from his hand and placed it onto the table face up. It was a five of diamonds.

Razz narrowed his eyes as he scanned his hand for a possible seven of clubs, but there was no such card and he was forced to tap the table. Tom reached across and picked a random card from the fox's hand. Razz then pulled a card from the deck. What he got made him almost smile, but he kept his face composed as ever. Irena excused herself from the table to stir the soup as an excuse not to give away Razz's hand with an excited smile for his draw of a joker.

Tava watched as her mother stood up, whispered something into her father's ear, and then walked back to the kitchen, her tail being last thing she saw of her before the vixen disappeared. She then looked at Tom's hand again and grinned at the ace of hearts the hare was holding off to the right side. She liked to call that card by the artist's name, Mrs. Anna, because Tom explained it was a miniature portrait of his wife. It was also one of her more favorite cards of the whole deck because of the beautiful intricate drawn heart that was located on the hare maiden's chest. Mr. Tom had also explained to her that he had known his wife Anna way back when he was just a leveret and they got married as soon as they could at the age of sixteen.

Tava then watched as her father pulled an eight of hearts from his hand and placed it onto the table. Tom made a face and Tava knew why. He would either have to give up Mrs. Anna or let her Papa take a card from his hand, which could very well still be the ace of hearts. The hare did not have a ten of diamonds nor did he have a joker, leaving his last option to using the valuable ace. Tava watched with sparkling amber eyes as the Long Patrol officer pulled out the ace and placed it onto the table. The two cards were then picked up and placed on top of the nullified deck.

Tom drew another card from the main deck, smiling at the inked picture of the badger lord of spades. From that point on the game continued between the two men as they fought for the biggest hand. One man would place a card down; the other would nullify it or let one of his precious cards be taken. This continued until the main deck was depleted and they left with the last two cards that was placed on the table sense the beginning of the game. By this point Irena had come back into the room and had resumed her position from behind her mate.

Razz looked intently at his hand. It was at the point where the joker, a wild like card, would be perfect because he'd be able to nullify anything that the hare put down. Tom was inspecting his hand as well, trying to figure which high card he could spare to risk nullifying for the ending of the game. He chose the jack of hearts, a tiny portrait of himself at a much younger age when he was just but a lieutenant, and placed it onto the table. Razz lightly cursed under his breath as he tapped the table in turn. Tom grinned before he reached over, randomly picking a card from the fox's hand, and pushed his own little portrait over to his pile of used cards.

Razz looked at the two cards on the table and chose one, letting the hare take the other. He inspected his choice of a card and could hardly believe his luck. In his hand was the picture of a hare boy who was dressed up as a joker, juggling colorful balls. The other joker card he had gotten was an illustration of a hare girl balancing plates on sticks all over her body. He didn't even hesitate to place the card down, successfully nullifying anything the hare had in his hand! That is, unless Tom didn't have a royal straight…

And with Razz's luck the hare did. Tom placed all five of the cards onto the table and lightly pushed them over towards the nullified pile. "Good game sir, but I have successfully won this round."

Razz was about to remark to the hare when he felt his love shake her head as her voice spoke over his head. "Nope, you've won the whole game. The food is just about done. Tava, would you please keep your guest some company while Razz helps me in the kitchens." Razz oddly blinked as he tried smelling the air. The food wasn't going to be down for another fiv-he held back a silly grin at what his wife was actually taking him off to 'help' her with.

Tava watched as her parents left before she turned to her tall friend and smiled at him. "They're gonna go kiss!" She giggled, earning herself a raised eyebrow from the captain.

Tom remembered the days when he and his wife took every opportunity to get alone, for whatever excuse necessary, and smiled as he watched the two leave. He turned to his little friend and asked her, "Do they often go sneakin' off into the kitchen like that, wot?" His reply came in a small fit of giggles and a nod of her head. Tom continued to smile as he then proceeded to pick up the cards on the table and lovingly putt them into a new deck.

Tava watched the hare put away his and her Papa's game, lightly trying to think of a question to ask the old hare that she hadn't already asked. Finally she remembered that he called himself a captain… "Where's your ship Mr. Tom?"

Tom stopped what he was doing for a moment before continuing, a chuckle leaving him. "Young'un if you weren't so small I'd be tempted to be offended. No, I am what you call a Captain because I'm a very important person in big old smoky Salamandstron. I'm in charge of a whole jolly group of hares called a company." He explained,

Tava narrowed her eyes at the hare making odd look on her features. "So, uhm, you're a band leader?" She asked, trying to find a comparison to what her father had taught her and what she had seen come pass her home.

Tom chuckled again. "Yes, in a way I'm in charge of a Long Patrol band, daring group of hares that go about hunting down bad guys."

Tava then curiously cocked her to one side at the man. "Then where's your band Mr. Tom?"

The captain kept his smile as he explained his situation to the girl. "Well, you see, I was actually on my way to the good Redwall abbey before my family got there, that way I could be there when they arrived and I could surprise them. So, I've been completely alone for a few days traveling through Mossflower. As for my company, they're currently held up at Salamandstron taking their leave with their families."

Before Tava could ask another question their conversation was cut short as Razz and Irena walked out from the kitchens; one holding a stack of bowls, silverware, and some goblets, with the other bringing in the pot of Hotroot soup. They both set the items down onto the table at the same time. "Tavarna, come here and help me with these real quick." Her mother called, instructing the girl to set out the bowls and silverware.

Razz left for a moment and returned a second later with a large pitcher of some kind of drink. He smiled at the hare as he watched captain's nose wiggle at the drink. "I say, wot is that there thirsty-quencher?"

The father fox poured its amber contents into one the wooden goblets that were brought out. "Just some fresh cider. You'll have to forgive me for not bringing out any kind of spirits; we tend not to keep those around our home." The fox nodded towards his daughter with this last statement before handing the hare a goblet full of cider. Tom nodded his head towards the father before taking a sip, surprised to find the drink cool.

The fox family then sat down around their guest and started to serve the food. Tom took in a whiff of the delicious meal and sighed at the wonderful aroma. "Smells like some jolly good scoff here." He then took a moment to patiently wait and see if the family was a religious type and would pray to the Fates. What happened through was that the family served themselves and stared at him expectantly for a pause.

"Mr. Tom, are you gonna eat?" Little Tava asked as she looked at his bowl of soup for just a second, looking back up into his brown eyes the next.

The hare lightly chuckled before picking up a spoon. "My bad." He apologized before taking in a scoop of the wonderful soup. His hosts then followed suit in eating their meals.

They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. In that silence Tom pondered over the family. They were a good group of foxes who just wished to live. It was a rare case to come across such docile vermin type. Even the Long Patrol's vermin allies still held their riskier natures. But with this family he could see they were blessed with love and comfort for another and without the hunger of greed. He would have to make a report of their location to the Long Patrol and see about turning the family into some kind of friend. Not ally, just friends.

Then that peaceful silence was broken as Irena finished her bowl and turned to the hare. "I'm sorry to ask this so bluntly sir, but what happened to my daughter? I've been dying to find out but neither you nor Tavarna has told us yet."

Before Tom could swallow his food and begin, his little friend jumped right in. "Mr. Tom saved me! Then we went on a big adventure and there were these shrews then the bandits and, the snake and, shooting star and-."

Tom held up a hand, silencing the girl. "I think they'd like to hear from the beginning Tava." He then turned to the two parents and gave them a reassuring smile. "Well, to begin I must explain that I was on my way to Redwall abbey to surprise my family when they would get there later on. About my third or so day, traveling along nice and peaceful like, I heard some commotion out in the woods off of the main road, and what I found was your daughter being attack by a woodpigeon!"

Tava would not relinquish the telling of her great adventure to the old man and jumped in at that moment. "And then he came bursting out of the woods, broke a branch right off a tree and whacked that birdie hard! I mean she was down quicker than one of your stones Papa!"

Tom seeing how this story was to be told nodded his head. "But your daughter was quite frightened too from the event. I do believe she cried a good bit until she fell asleep." That last bit was a tiny jab, making the girl open her mouth in shock at him. He kept back a chuckle before continuing their tale…

oO0Oo

"…then while we were on our way home talking about cobblers and food, Papa came bursting out from the woods! And I yelled, 'Papa,' and we hugged and-." Tava stopped mid-sentence as her small chest heaved up and down from the exciting tale, her arms spread out wide on either side of her. She had abandoned her half eaten meal a long time ago and got so caught up in the account she had jumped up and started making exaggerated waves of the arms and hopping up and down to try and show her parents, in her childish way, just how certain things were.

Razz's view of the hare had changed within about the first hour of their tale, the outside now pitch black. The stranger man had saved his daughter more than once and kept her safe through her time away from him and Irena. Through her venture and trial this strange Long Patrol soldier had become a hero in Tavarna's eyes. By the end of their tale he was a hero in Razz's eyes as well. It took the fox a good moment to finally pull out of his captivated state and actually speak. "That, that was, something amazing." He lamely spoke, honestly at a loss for words.

His mate however was not. "You went through all that with my daughter?" She asked, her eyes wide and sparkling in a cross between motherly appreciation for the hare keeping her daughter safe and sound and wonder at the many things they did.

Tom lightly chuckled. "Yes, it was quite an adventure of ours. She's really something remarkable. I think I've lost count of the times she's amazed me during our small time together. It's only sad that I must say goodbye to her now."

Tava's eyes widened before she whipped around onto her friend. "Wait! You're leaving now? No, you can't leave now, we haven't had any cobbler yet and you said I could show my Papa and Momma how I can throw your knives!"

Tom smiled at his friend. "I didn't say I was leavin' just now me gal, I just can't see myself burdening your good folks-."

Razz leaned forward. "You'll burden us with a sad child if you don't stay the night, sir." He commented, daring the captain to say no with his dark amber eyes.

The hare blinked before turning back to Tava. The girl had the most hopeful smile he had ever seen in his entire life on her sweet features. "I guess I am staying a night, wot."

Tava jumped up and down in joy. "Yaaayy! Tom's gonna stay, Tom's gonna stay the night!" She cheered before catching the eye of her father. The girl put her hands to her mouth and her ears lowered as she lightly grinned at him. "Ooh, sorry Papa."

Irena stood up from her spot at the table. "Well, I'll go get the berry cobbler, now, be back in just a second."

The vixen mother returned soon after with the berry cobbler. The rest of the night was spent exchanging stories and tales of adventures in the kitchen. Captain Longfoot's stories were far more exciting as he recalled him and his wife at a much younger age being Salamandstron's greatest vittle thieves. It was only until Tava was sent to bed did the hare begin to share some of his more romantic trips into the kitchens with his wife. By the time they themselves finally retired into the bed it was well into the next morning.

oOoO0OoOo

**Long Author's note ahoy… **

**This story was a blast to rewrite. The original was never truly published but it was still fun. One thing that I have to tell you guys is this is what The Starlits was supposed to be… Yes, that whole big adventure of a story, yeah, it was all a lie! (Kidding…) … (Partially…) I actually intended to have the first chapter of The Starlits as the first chapter of The Guest where you see Tom finding Tava and he was supposed to take her to her family. But I've always had a bad habit of letting my imagination get the better of me… Which lead to the Waber leaves in Tava's dress and ect… **

**Lol, so yeah, there you have it. I'll probably rewrite the first chapter of The Starlits to fit into this story instead in Tava's Grand Adventure (name might change). Granted that not might be written for a while what with Lucy's Tale and other projects I'm currently working on. **

**So the next chapter should be out before the new year. It'll be a simple chapter where Tom gives his goodbyes to Tava and won't be as long as this wonderful fluff ball of a chapter. Oh, and there'll be eggnog, because it wouldn't be a complete rewrite without eggnog! :D **

**Well, thank you for those who've read this whole thing, all the way down to this nice and long author's note. I wish yall a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. God bless. :) **

**Quaver Ava**


	2. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

Tom took a sip of the thick drink presented before him, licking his whiskers at the fluffy and unique taste. "I say, this stuff is jolly good!" He remarked, holding the glass out into the air in a comical gesture of humor. His little friend on the other side of the table gave a giggle. He smiled then as she took a sip of her drink as well, its thick contents sticking to the fur around her mouth. It was the picture of sweetness when she licked the thick drink from her little whiskers, her cute little tongue taking making sure to get all of its tastiness.

"Momma made it just a few days ago. It's been in the cooler, so its extra good too!"

Tom took another sip of the drink then, savoring its delicious smooth taste. "Alright you little rogue, you must tell me what this stuff is. The men at the bally mountain would drink this until they couldn't no more."

Tava placed her drink back onto the table so she could giggle without spewing its contents through her nose, which would be funny, but yucky all the same. "It's called eggnog. Momma makes it with her milk."

The captain nearly just did what little Tavarna was so careful to avoid as he threw a hand to his mouth, holding back a snort of disbelief. His companion giggled again as he composed himself. "You mean I'm drinking your mother's… milk?" he asked before another thought came to him. Why was it called eggnog? He prayed that it was just some nice random name they picked and it didn't actually- his fears were confirmed when Tava nodded her head and spoke.

"Yup, it's Momma's milk with eggs Papa gets and it's one of the bestest best drinks ever!" The girl exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air to show how much of it was the best drink ever.

Tom could not stop himself from smiling at her tiny antics. He should have known better than to drink an odd concoction from a vermin family. He was a hare like many other hares that did not believe in the ways of killing another sentient being for their flesh for food. However, at the same time he wasn't one for waste and did not want to offend or upset his hosts. Taking in a deep breath the hare quietly took another sip of the delicious drink, struggling not to feel guilty at the poor little souls he very possibly could be consuming.

Tava frowned when she saw that her friend didn't laugh or chuckle, or say anything about what she had said. He had smiled, but he would have come up with something funny to say after that. "Is there something wrong Mr. Tom?" The kit asked him with quivering eyes.

The captain placed his drink back onto the table as he licked his whiskers of the ever constant residue it left behind. "The bally concoction is fantastic me gal. Didn't think I'd be drinkin' anythin' with vixen's milk in it, wot." He chuckled, trying hard not to blush at the image that was now forming in his mind.

Tava smiled at her friend before taking another sip. "When I grow up, I'mma make eggnog all the time!"

"Hahaha!" Tom burst out laughing, throwing a hand to his mouth as eggnog finally spewed out of his nose. He made a quick face at the feeling of the drink in his sinuses, but laughed again at the thought. His little friend puffed up her cheeks and folded her arms in indignation at his response. "Oh Tava you rogue, I'm terribly sorry, but that was just too funny." He apologized, giving her the most sympathetic smile he could muster.

"What's this?" asked the girl's pretty mother as she walked in from the kitchen. Tom looked at the vixen with wide eyes as his fur stood on end. She raised an eyebrow as a chuckle escaped her. "Should I even know?"

"Well I said when I'm old I wanMhhmm." Tava began but quickly found her mouth with a hand over it as Tom reached across the table and gave a nervous laugh.

"N-no ma'am, I don't think you really wanna know, wot." He said before he pulled back from his side of the table.

Irena shook her head as she could easily piece together the kind of comment that her daughter must have made from what she had heard before the hare silenced Tavarna. "Well, I just wanted to come in and see how you two were doing with what little time you have left."

"Time?" Both captain and vermin child asked in unison.

Irena pulled up a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, I just thought you were going to be leaving here shortly. If you want, you can stay as long as possible; really it wouldn't be such a burden." She reassured, truly hoping their guest would decide to stay for a good couple more hours.

Tom shook his head and gave a deep sigh. He had come to honestly see Tava to a point she was like a grandchild to him. The little girl fox was perhaps the most charming, and sweet, vermin he had ever come across. Where her company was a blessing and he came to love her as family, he had to consider his other family and how worried they might be at Redwall. It was now four complete days that he had taken away from his travel, making it three whole days that he was supposed to be at the abbey already. Where his arrival was going to be a surprise he had also been expected by many of the folks at the abbey. And once the Redwallers told Anna and his children and… It wasm't a pretty scenario that came to his mind.

Tava gave him the weakest little smile he could have ever seen on her. "Well, Mr. Tom, if ya gonna leave me and my Momma, and my Papa, can I at least give you something before you go?"

Tom blinked a few times before a warm smile spread across his features. "Of course you can give me something. Dare I say it'll be somethin' like what we all had this mornin'?" he asked hopefully, remembering the excellent oatmeal the little fox had made for them all, all by herself.

She giggled before ducking under the table. Tom raised an eyebrow as he held onto the table with one arm and looked under to see the fox crawling towards him. "Fates child, what are you doin'?"

He then had to move aside as she crawled out and sat next to him with a silly little grin on her sweet features. "I'mma give you this!" She declared before throwing her arms around his midsection in what was an awkward hug.

The captain chuckled as he turned and hugged the girl back. The two held each other for a good minute, both appreciating each other. Tom was the one who had to pulled away and give her a sad smile. She gave him a brave face but a few tears were already welling up in her eyes. The little child rubbed at her small amber jewels, wiping away the sparkles that began to collect in them.

Tom turned away from her and swung his legs over the bench he was sitting on. The child gave him a curious look as he started to play with the cloth blade holder he had around his waist, taking it off his person a moment later. Tava's heart quickened at what this might possibly mean, but dared not think of such a thing. Tom turned to her and saw the excited and scared look in the girl's eye. "Tava, for you our time together has been very long indeed, but for me it's been far too short. So… I want to give you this." He then handed her the sash of blades, smiling as her little arms took ahold of them.

"Ooh!" Tava exclaimed as she held all ten of the knives.

"But-" Tom continued, his smile growing when the girl looked back up at him with attentive and wondered filled sparkling eyes. "I want you to practice throwing those as much as possible. You've got a mighty fine set of arms there and I want to see you use them." And with a small turn of his head he looked to the mother vixen that was now standing on the other side of the table where her daughter was sitting. "If that is, fine with your mother." He added, smiling as Tava plopped the knives onto the table and gave her mother the most pleading look a little vixen of her age could give. His heart nearly melted.

"Of course that's fine with me, we've been intending to show her how to swing a good stick around for a while. Never too early to insure your daughter's self-defense." Irena affirmed, smiling as he daughter's expression switched from pleading to joy in a blink of an eye, her little Tavarna throwing her small arms around the hare next to her in a jolt of excitement.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-tha-!" Tava squealed in excitement as Tom returned her hug, running his hand through her hair and patting her back.

"And when I come back to visit-."

"You're going to visit!" Tava interrupted in her excitement.

Tom held up a finger to her little mouth, her little body practically hopping up and down with joy. "Yes… And when I do, I'll expect some bally knife throwing for entertainment." He finished, winking at his little friend and her mother, the latter giggling.

Tava felt a giant grin spread across her face as she nodded her head enthusiastically. It then came to her realization that she didn't have anything to give him in return, a parting hug obviously not going to be enough. The child put her fingers to her mouth as she thought on what to do, both grown-ups falling silent at seeing her starting to think so. Finally after a good moment's thought the little vixen snapped her fingers and smiled at her captain friend of the Long Patrol. "Mr. Tom, I wanna you to close your eyes, cause I have something for you."

"Oh but, Tava, you've already given this old chap all that I could need; A roof over my head for a night, you as a new friend, some jolly good food. What else is there?" he asked automatically before biting his tongue as she glared her little amber eyes up at him, her cheeks puffing out slightly.

"I'mma give you this gift an' ya gonna take it!" She declared, practicing a little bit of sassiness. "Now close your eyes old man, or, or, else!"

Tom chuckled at her empty threat as he close his eyes. Tava grinned at his compliance before taking two of the blades out of the knife holder. Sending her mother a smile she then stood up on the bench, standing up above the hair's turned head. "OK, hold out your hands." She instructed, a giddy feeling rushing through her little body when he did so. "Now take these, but don't say anythin' you do anythin'."

Tom chuckled again as she placed one throwing knife in each hand. He grinned at the items given to him, but did as he was told and did nothing but wrap his fingers around the handles of the two knives, recognizing each throwing blade individually by feel. "And now stay really, really still…" the little vixen whispered before leaning down, holding her arms out to her side for balance, and then gave the aged man a little kiss on the forehead, pulling back up and grinning widely as he opened his eyes.

"Good bally tactics there young'un, wot, 'bout make a chap blush!" Tom exclaimed as he moved his ears in a comical fashion. Little Tavarna fell into a fit of giggles as her ears flushed, standing on end at her little antic.

Irena shook her head at her daughter's kiss on the soldier's head. "Well, now that we have all that out of the way I want to give you a parting gift as well Captain Longfoot." She anounced before producing a small bundled from under her dress. How she hid the lump Tom would not dare say or think on as it was an obviously something only a pregnant female such as her knew how to do. "I hope you find these adequate enough for the rest of your travels." She commented while pushing the little bundle across the table to him.

"Thank so very kindly ma'am, you've done more than this old hare deserves." Tom remarked before he stood up from the bench and smiled at both the lady foxes in the room. He took his traveling satchel of supplies out from under the bench and plopped it onto where he was standing, minding his friend's little feet as she stayed standing on said bench. Opening the top flap he placed both knives into the bag and tucked the small bundle of food into a corner for such things. Throwing the top back over and then strap over his shoulder he turned to his small friend and smiled at her again. "And thank you, you little rogue, for everything." And then he opened his arms out wide for what was going to be their last hug…

Tava threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him in turn as he held her little frame in his strong arms. "I ain't gonna say goodbye, cause I know I'll see you again someday. And maybe I'll visit you even." Tava smoke into his neck as she buried her little face deep into his shoulder.

The captain rubbed the back of her head, his fingers going through her red hair, as he nodded. "Then I shall withhold my goodbyes to just parting gifts for now." And then he pulled away from her and raised a hand brushing away some tears that were slowly falling from her tiny youth filled eyes. The two smiled at each other, Tava nodding her head. Tom held his smile before he turned around and walked to the door, opening it, and closing it behind him a second later.

Irena watched the hare leave without another word. She let her eyes stick to the door for a long minute before seeing her daughter hop down from the bench and running to one of their windows. With a chuckle she walked up behind her daughter and placed a hand onto her little Tavarna's shoulder. Together they watched as the hare walked away, up to the hill to its peak...

Tom turned around then and smiled back down at the little home snuggled away in the woods of Mossflower. He felt the sun rain down on him, warming his old body and greying fur. And inside of him he felt his heart warm as he spotted the two vixens in the window, and then the father of the family quickly joining them after; throwing an arm around his mate and placing his other over her hand that she had on their daughter's shoulder. Tava raised a small speckled hand and gave him a little wave.

The Captain raised his hand back at her before turning and walking out of sight of the fox family, over the peak of the hill and beyond to the woods of Mossflower.

oOoO0OoOo

**Well would ya look at that! It's the end of a little short somethin' I had planned for over a year. Really, this last piece was pretty nice to do. I kept it to just them saying goodbye mostly. Kinda felt a bit sudden I think when Tom just turns and walks out the door, but it still gives that nice warm feeling doesn't it? Tell me if I'm wrong, because I will so totally add like a thousand more words to this here if I need to! :D **

**Well, whatever yall think about Tom and Tava, leave your comments in the review box below. Just as a reminder for some of my other readers, anonymous reviews **_**are **_**open, so yall secretive people can say something too. Did you enjoy the heart warming and fun fluff? I know I enjoyed writing it! **

'**Till next time! :3 **

**Quaver Ava**


End file.
